


I Do Adore

by tendous_satoris



Series: The YachiGata Chronicles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ahhhhhhhh, Anyway pls enjoy, F/M, I had exams and shit, Yachi plays the guitar??????, again VERY SORRY, and am also writing a Big Thing for my actors!AU, and sings????, anyway, idk - Freeform, sorry for not updating for so long D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Hayato yawned, eyes peeling open only to squint at the bright sun filtering through his blinds.Pushing himself up, he stretched, cracking his back, before reaching for his phone, seeing that he had 2 messages from Yachi, who he had been dating for almost 2 years now.Hitoka<3: Good morning Hayato! I'm coming by at 1, is that ok??Hitoka<3: I have a surprise :3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Title from 'I Do Adore' by Mindy Gledhill





	I Do Adore

**Author's Note:**

> I AM _SO SORRY_ FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE FUCKING APRIL OH MY GOD
> 
> Anyway, this fic is what I like to call 'when in doubt, write a singing/songfic' because that's what I default to whenever I'm having writers' block. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hayato yawned, eyes peeling open only to squint at the bright sun filtering through his blinds.

 

‘ _Man, how long have I slept in…?’_ He wondered, noticing how the sun was high in the sky. Glancing at the clock, he let out a relieved breath at the fact that it was only 11:34.

 

Pushing himself up, he stretched, cracking his back, before reaching for his phone, seeing that he had 2 messages from Yachi, who he had been dating for almost 2 years now.

 

_Hitoka <3: Good morning Hayato! I'm coming by at 1, is that ok?? _

_Hitoka <3: I have a surprise :3 _

 

He smiled despite himself. _She's so cute…_

 

With a renewed vigour, he pushed himself out of bed, throwing on a purple flannel button up with a white undershirt and black jeans, heading out the kitchen to have breakfast.

 

Tendou greeted him at the table, looking up his phone with a grin. “S’up, _Sleeping Beauty_ , how was your 100-year nap?”

 

“Oh, fuck off.” He muttered, rolling his eyes before darting forward to snatch one of the muffins on Tendou’s plate, making him squawk in protest. “I was just tired.”

 

“Right, right, you had a big game yesterday.” He hummed, before scowling. “Also, give me back my muffin, you ass!”

 

“Nope.” He snickered, taking a big bite out of it. “Oh, by the way, Hitoka’s coming over later, so I’d appreciate you not bothering us. Said she had a surprise.”

 

Tendou cocked an amused eyebrow. “And why’s that? Think I’m gonna ruin your date or something?”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” He sighed, making Tendou scoff.

 

“Why do you think so lowly of me, Hayato?” He whined dramatically, putting on a ridiculous pout and making Hayato snicker.

 

“Oh, I dunno, maybe because you actually _have_ ruined my dates before?”

 

“Details, details.” Tendou waved his hand in the air nonchalantly, before grinning. “Yeah, I’ll leave you alone. Besides, I have a movie date with Koushi-kun anyway. We’re gonna watch _Ring_.”

 

“Oh, that one really scary horror movie?” He cocked an eyebrow, while Tendou nodded. “Didn’t you already watch it when you were in junior high? And ended up getting scarred for life?”

 

“Yeah, but Koushi doesn’t know that.” He shrugged, but Hayato didn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eye.

 

“You’re totally going to troll him, aren’t you.” He muttered though it was phrased more as a statement than a question.

 

“Oh, _definitely.”_ He laughed.

 

“Shithead.” He rolled his eyes, opening the fridge and taking out a yoghurt cup.

 

“Do you have any idea what the surprise will be?” Tendou asked.

 

“Not a clue, she didn’t give me any details.” He answered. “It could be a puppy for all I know.”

 

“Nah, she’s totally a cat person.”

 

Hayato didn’t even question how he knew that. “Fine. It could be a _kitten_ for all I know. Better?”

 

“Yes.” Tendou nodded, apparently satisfied with himself as he pushed himself out of his seat and sauntered out of the room just as the doorbell rang. “Have fun with your girlfriend, _Lover Boy_!”

 

“Don’t call me that!” He called, before going over to the door and opening it, revealing Yachi in all her adorable glory, dressed in a simple pink tank top and jean shorts.

 

However, what surprised Hayato was the guitar case on her back.

 

“Good morning, Hayato!” Yachi greeted, smiling.

 

“Hey, Hitoka, what’s this?” He asked, still staring at the big black case.

 

“A guitar.” She answered simply. “Can I come in?”

 

“O-oh, yeah, sure.” He stepped aside, allowing Yachi to step in and slip off her shoes. “What’s the guitar for, though?”

 

“Oh, uh, long story.” She muttered. “Well, not really. I’ve been taking guitar lessons from Tsukishima-kun for a while and decided that I wanted to play something for you. Is that alright?” She asked with a smile.

 

“Yeah, of course.” He nodded, returning the grin, ushering her into the living room, where she took the guitar out and slung the strap over her shoulder. “What’re you gonna be playing?”

 

“ _I Do Adore_ by Mindy Gledhill.” She said.

 

“Oh, I’ve never heard that song before.”

 

“She’s not a super well-known artist.” Yachi hummed, before beginning to strum, and taking a breath.

 

“ _Everything you do it sends me_  
_Higher than the moon with every_  
_Twinkle in your eye_ _  
_ You strike a match that lights my heart on fire.” She sang, voice sweet as honey.

 

“ _When you’re near, I hide my blushing face_  
_And trip on my shoelaces_  
_Grace just isn’t my forté_ _  
_ But it brings me to my knees when you say,”

 

“Hitoka…” Hayato murmured, quickly feeling a flush coating his cheeks and a dopey smile come onto his face.

 

“ _Hello, how are you, my darling today?_  
_I fall into a pile on the floor_  
_Puppy love is hard to ignore_ _  
_ When every little thing you do, I do adore.” Her own smile formed on her face.

 

“ _We’re as different as can be_  
_I’ve noticed you’re remarkably relaxed_  
_And I’m overly uptight_ _  
_ We balance out each other nicely.

 

“ _You wear sandals in the snow_  
_In mid-July, I still feel cold_  
_We’re opposites in every way_  
But I can’t resist it when you say,”  


As she sang the chorus, Hayato once again couldn’t contain the dopey smile on his face. _‘My girlfriend is so cute…’_

 

Finishing up, she gave Hayato a dazzling grin, eyes sparkling.

 

“Hitoka, that was amazing.” Hayato murmured, a fond feeling rising in his chest. “Where did you say you learned to play the guitar, again?”

 

“Tsukishima-kun’s been teaching me for a while.” She hummed, putting down her guitar and sitting next to him on the couch.

 

“He plays the guitar?” Hayato blinked.

 

“Apparently so.” Yachi shrugged. “He’s pretty good, too.”

 

“Cool.” He said. “You know, you’re a really good singer, Hitoka.”

 

“Thanks.” She giggled. “I thought you’d heard me before, though?”

 

“Am I not allowed to compliment my girlfriend, now?” He cocked an eyebrow with a grin, before leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead. “Just because I’ve heard you before doesn’t mean I’m not amazed every time I hear you.”

 

“Hayato…” She mumbled, cheeks flushing. “You’re embarrassing me.”

 

“Can’t help it, you’re adorable.”

 

“Shush!”

 

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :'D It was kinda short but not in a bad way I hope?? 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment if you liked it! You can find the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nv2XRdXmjMo) :)
> 
> Erica out ♡ (￣З￣)
> 
> (P.S. I'm thinking of writing a oneshot similar to Team Meeting where Yamagata meets Karasuno n stuff. It would be set in a different part of the timeline though, obviously. Thoughts??)


End file.
